bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Occult Arms Malbelle
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60895 |no = 1252 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 15, 25, 35, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 14, 14, 13, 13, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 25, 35, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 25, 35, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = When the souls of two dead gods were summoned from another world, she used that opportunity to descend to Elgaia herself. There she began her search for new technologies immediately, and discovered many. Among them was Summoning, a technique created by the gods of that world, which she found particularly inspiring. However, as she went about her search, she encountered three Summoners. She fled immediately, sensing that these were powerful beings, but soon encountered another goddess from her home world. |summon = Human-loving and hating goddesses... What does each destroy, or save? In the end, there is always ruin. |fusion = Summoning makes humans even more foolish... Those Summoners were cursed beings, even more so than others... |evolution = Elgaia... The system is false here, too. I shall evolve, if I can... | hp_base = 3987 |atk_base = 1799 |def_base = 1660 |rec_base = 1431 | hp_lord = 5796 |atk_lord = 2429 |def_lord = 2241 |rec_lord = 1951 | hp_anima = 6538 |rec_anima = 1753 |atk_breaker = 2627 |def_breaker = 2043 |def_guardian = 2439 |rec_guardian = 1852 |def_oracle = 2142 |rec_oracle = 2248 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Noble's Dark Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk & 75% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Dimension Seam: Sigma Layer |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 150% boost, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Fast Decoherence |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), additional powerful attack at turn's end, boosts BB Atk and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, 600% multiplier for additional attack, 150% boost & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 440~940 |evofrom = 60894 |evointo = 60896 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Fast Decoherence'' (SBB)'s additional attack at turn's end only lasts for 1 turn |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Malbelle2 }}